The Invisble Red Strings that Ties us
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Allen Walker was been used as a kissing test subject of Kanda and that broke Allen's heart because he thought that Kanda had feelings for him as well when he had kissed him but he was wrong or is it? After the incident a new exorcist arrived at the order and she knew who Allen is.Will this girl take Allen's heart or will she try to make bridges for them to be together? (Yullen)
1. Prologue

**The Invisible Red Strings that ties us**

** -man fandom**

**Pairings:Yullen(Kanda Yu x Allen Walker)**

**Genres:Angst & Romance**

**Warning:BoyxBoy (light not explicit)**

**Hi, I'm back once again with a new fanfic which is ongoing as well.. This idea just struck me today so I hope you enjoy it ^^ **

**Prologue**

Allen Walker had become depressed since Kanda Yu, The biggest bastard had kissed him on Valentine's day and while they're kissing he thought that Kanda had feelings for him too when he had kissed him. That's right at their kissing session Allen realized his feelings for the cold bastard that he keep denying all these times at the fear of rejection. And as he feared Kanda just choose him as a kissing test subject on Valentine's day. He had kissed him not because he loved him because for Kanda he is nothing. Valentine's day should be a happy day but it broke Allen's heart to pieces. He can't afford to get mad at him because it was him who is assuming things.

"I'm so stupid..." Allen heaved a sigh of exasperation. He stopped on in his day dreaming as he'd saw a girl with a golden hair like a sun and crystal clear ocean eyes that piercing through his very soul and Allen can't helped to feel very exposed yet the familiarity lingers on him but he can't point a finger to it.

She mumbled something.

Then everything went dark.

Komui received a call from a central and he looked nervous and tense than seeing the retard investigator, Malcolm C. Rouvelier.

"What's the matter, Chief? " Reever asked.

"Nothing." He lied smoothly but Reever wasn't conviced at all but decided its best to let it go because no matter what he do the supervisor will just ignored him.

"If you say so" Reever shrugged and take his leave in the office room when he handed another paper work to him.

Komui sighed in relief seeing that Reever was gine. Despite his apprent calmed exterior. He was panicking really badly.

The highest rank of The Central is coming to the Order!

"What are you planning on doing now?" Komui eyes was dull with unreadable emotions as he took a paper out on his drawer "Luna ?".

Ok! I hope the prologue wasn't bad? ^^; Thanks for reading the prologue!... Next will be the real chapter ... The arrival of a new exorcist.. Will be she a threat or she will be Allen's light?... Reviews will be nice for improvement ^^

- Love and Cheers, Machi ^^


	2. Chapter 1 Dreamscape and Arrival

Chapter 1 Dreamscape and Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and it's characters. It belongs to the Great Hoshino Katsura-sama!

Warning: This is a BoyxBoy fanfic if you're not into such things then I suggest you stop now. And 'T' for language of a certain samurai.

Razenshia: I reread the previous post, I mean the chapter 1 and I'm going to be frank I'm not happy about it because it's a mess and CRAP! Yes, I consider and find my own work a crap because I see it wasn't good enough even with the nice reviews and favs so I decided to do a rewrite instead of posting a new chapter so apologies for those expecting a new chapter but I swear this is much better than the previous one! I hope you enjoy reading it !

_**"LOVE is just an ILLUSION**_  
_**HAPPINESS is a LIE**_  
_**COMPASSION is a HYPOCRISY**_  
_**PURENESS is a DECEPTION**_  
_**EVERYTHING is a FRAUD**_  
_**SO is YOU..."**_

Allen didn't know since when he had fallen asleep at all. All he can remember was seeing a beautiful blonde girl and everything went blank. Although that girl looks familiar as if he had seen her in the past but Allen can't pinpoint where and when so he shook his head as this isn't the time to think such thoughts . Even if he is distracted with the thoughts of the blonde girl, he was aware that his consciousness is walking aimlessly towards an endless road that he had no idea where it will lead him but he is also aware he is inside a dreamscape that his mind created then a blinding light engulfs him and when he opened his eyes, he was sback on his past all alone, His lonely past.

People avoided him. No one wanted to approach a freak like him because of his arm, an angry mass of solid red flesh. It's an arm of evil. That's how they've seen it. Probably , that is why his parents abandon him because his parents abandon him because they think of him as a monster like everyone else.

What a simple minded fools. He thought darly.

Allen knew he wasn't a monster nor a freak . He was just different that's all but they refused to see the bigger picture of truth.

If Allen wasn't being ignored then he was being beat to death of the town's people as they blame him for all the misfortunes happening to them as if he was the one bringing it, They calling him different types of insults/nincknames such as:

_**Freak!**_

_**Son of the devil!**_

_**Plague!**_

_**Monster!**_

_**Demon... And so the list goes on...**_

But, Allen didn't care at all as he become numb. He had forgotten how to feel emotions ever since he encounterd the cruel world. He didn't fear death as he is willing to welcome it by both arms but when he thought he is finally going to die. It always turn the other way round. He always survived even in the verge of death! It suprised him on how he survived in those bloody times so he assumed that God had some sort plan for him and That's when he had met Mana..

Mana was the first person who accepted him and treasured him as a normal being not treating him a monster or a freak. Mana treated Allen his own son and he become a fatherly figure to him, He was the one brought Allen's emotions alive and warmth to his cold life. Those are the happiest moments in Allen's life as he started to appreciate life with Mana.

But, His happiness is short lived as tragedy strikes.

Mana died.

He's gone.

Forever.

And it was his fault...

Allen wished that- this dream come into an end because he doesn't want to see this scene anymore as his self loathing was starting to destroy him.

As his repentance at Mana's death. Allen had stayed at Mana's grave and he become numb again. Yet, He strongly wished that there is a way to make Mana returned back to him and that is when The Millennium Earl had ciome and offer him his very wish. To be with Mana again... All Allen would do is called out his name. Being young and naive he had believed the bastard.

He accepted the offer and called Mana at the thought he will be glad to see Allen again but he was wrong. Mana had hated him for what he had done so he given Allen a curse, To make him remember what he had done, His greatest mistake. But Mana had come back to his senses and cried for action while asking Allen to kill him which Allen seemed reluctant to do so but upon sensing the need of him to break frree. He had done it.. he had killed Mana upon his request as that is the only way to make his soul free from agony. Yet, Allen still feel pain and self loathing only grows.

I'm a monster.

Then the scenery had changed into something else.. It was the time when Allen gotten to the Order, where he finds friends , A place he could call home and the place where he met the most mystical, arrogant, beautiful bastard, Kanda Yu. He can remember clearly that their first meeting was rough as The Gate Keeper mistaken him to be an Akuma and Kanda Yu nearly killed him with Mugen. It's truly an ocassional meeting. Allen tried to be friends with the cold bastard but...

I don't touch cursed people. (1)

The words stung but Allen endure it because that's how Kanda Yu interact with prople. Yet, Allen didn't know why he is infatuated or fascinated by the japanese exorcist so when the word 'LOVE' crossed his mind, he immediately discarded the thought as it both sounded stupid and impossible because the two exorcist can't even be classify as friends due to the fact they always interact with verbal abused and violence.

Yet, suprising things happened. Kanda Yu, the biggest jerk had kissed him on the Valentine's day (2) . His heart raced at the sudden action of the japanese man . All his doubts or him being denial of his feelings for said exorcist faded away by the simple kiss. Never he had felt happy again as someone loved him but didn't hoped too much because of the fear that this is a prank which become true , Kanda had kissed him not because he loved him but because he was just a testing subject for Kanda which broke Allen's heart once again even it was his fault for assuming at things.

He was prepared for all of that but why it hurt so badly? It is because Kanda is his first love or because the samurai never liked him because he hated cursed people and Allen is one of them?

He hated himself so much...

Then after he was sone thinking of how much the people hated him and doesn't want his presence then maybe it was a good idea if he had never woke up in this dream. That is the time he had seen the same girl in his windows slowly approaching him.

"Who are you?" Allen asked with a muffled voice, his eyes were red because of crying.

"If it hurts so much then why just let go of everything and forget?" She thrown another question instead of answering him.

Allen didn't flinched at the eerie tone that the girl way of speaking to him. "No, I don't want to lose it."

The girl arched an eyebrow as she was expecting the other way round but instead she get the answer she was hoping the least. "Would it be better if you are not in pain? So why are you holding it when you are given a chance to be free from all of this burden and misery?".

Allen had smiled ssadly at her. "Because if I accepted your offer it's like saying that I'm really a worthless and pathetic creature just like he had said. Plus I don't want to lose this feelings as this makes me who I am."

"Him?"

"Kanda."

"Oh, Him?" She said with amusement as she recognized who is Allen speaking of.

"You know him? Kanda I mean."

"Of course. Who would not known the resident cold bastard of The Black Order." she scoffed.

Allen forced a chuckle. 'That's Kanda alright.."

The girl didn't let Allen retort a response as she throw another question. "Do you still loved him?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Even if he hated your very existence?"

Allen give her the most genuine smile that he could muster and answered. "Yes."

The blonde girl leant closer to Allen and cupped his cheeks. "Fine, I'll grant your wished in exchanged you have to- give me your very heart." After saying that she had kissed Allen and revealed her real name to him.

"My name is Luna, remember well. Allen Walker our agreement.."

But he never did agree on her ...

But, Allen felt a searing pain on his chest and he collapsed in his feet as darkness slowly devoured him. All he can remember was the feeling of emptiness and being numb like a soulless doll.

Kanda was cursing himselfto himself when Komui had disturb his training just to meet a new exorcist and he had threatened them if they didn't come to see the new comer he will unleashed Komurin which Kanda isn't scared of. But decided it won't hurt to see the rookie. But there is a hidden reason why he didn't want to come and meet the rest it because of a certain white haired boy. He can still see the flustered and hurt look in his eyes when he had kissed him and tell him that he didn't liked him as he was cursed and he was just a test a subject of kissing techniques . That is why he didn't want to see the beansprout as he will get on his nerves.

"Che, I'm not scared of the moyashi."

But he did. He doesn't want to see him not because he was annoyed at the boy but to see him in pain is something he can't stand to look on those innocent silver blue eyes. Since when did he start to care?

He didn't know.

He shook his head and entered in the office where the stupid rabbit called him in his first name. And with his quick reflexes he unsheated Mugen and pointed it on the stuped rabbit's throat.

"What did I say on calling me on my first name, Baka Usagi?.." He growled.

"Calm down! Yu-Eekk!" Lavi squeaked when he felt the cold and sharp blade pressed much deeply on his skin that he can feel the blood slowly dripping from his throat. It was a mistake on starting with the japanese man as he was in foul mood to be joking around. Well, Kanda isn't one to joke . If he'd say he'll kill me. He will do it without any hestitaion. On the corner of Lavi's eye , he had seen Allen entering the room so he used that as his defense due to the fact he is aware that Kanda has something on the boy even if he keep denying it or he simply don't know yet. "Kanda.. Calm down! You don't want to make a bloody scene in front of the little innocent Allen-chan!"

Moyashi..

Abruptly, Kanda let go of Lavi in favor of turning to see Allen entering the room and he immediately noticed that something is off on the stupid beansprout.

"Allen-chan! Yu-chan being mean to me! Help me!" Lavi whined like a child, who ran towards Allen and cling to him.

Kanda felt a vein popped on him but restrain on killing the stupid rabbit.

"Well, He is BaKanda. What do you expect? But, I care no less if he had kill you before me because to see a rabbit being castrated wasn't a bad scene at all."

Lavi froze and everyone gasped as this was the first time they heard him said those cold words . They can tell that he wasn't joking upon sensing the stern and coldness of his voice yet maybe Allen was joking. Well, that's what they hoped...

"Oi, Baka Moyashi. You are just joking,right? " Kanda interrupted the silence. Even him can't believe the moyashi will say such things. Was it him made him like that? Fuck! No! Since when he cared for the moyashi's well being? His constant bickering on his mind been cut off as Allen spoken.

"Oh,BaKanda. Of course. I'm not joking it will be fun to see eveyone of you died." Allen smiled at him menancingly at him which give eveyone a shudder.

Before anyone could say something. Someone reprimanded at Allen's bad joke.

"Allen.. Don't joke like that. But your acting is perfect! Their expression is priceless!"

Allen and Komui recognized that voice.

"Luna.."

They all turned to where is the voice coming from. Only to see a beautiful blonde girl with a deep blue eyes, standing beside Allen.

Komui looked at Allen suprised at him. The same as the rest with same reason as him upon knowing the blonde haired girl and also at his acting. "You know her, Allen?"

Allen didn't managed to respond as Lavi spoke. "Wait, your acting Allen-chan?" They're hoping he is.

"Of Course. I'm joking Lavi. There's no way I would like to see you guys dead" He watched them sighed in relief as they thought they had lost their innocent and kind-hearted exorcist.

"Thank goodness.." They relaxed.

But a certain japanese exorcist wasn't conviced at his words . There's something in his voice and eyes telling him that he wouldn't care if his comrade get killed before him. He can see through the facade of the boy's wall expression. The silverette turned into a cold hearted person. Is he the one who caused that?

Komui cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and once he get their attention . He repeated his question on the boy.

"Allen, how did you know . Luna?" He was curious on how did Allen know the new exorcist and how did Luna known Allen just like the rest as they are waiting impatiently for the asnwer.

Allen heaved a sigh. "She was fiancee."

Everyone gasped and cried. "WHAATT?!"

Lavi whined on how did Allen get a gorgeous lady before him. Lenalee congatulating him just like everyone else while the samurai's mood turn much dimmer at the proclaimation then they heard Allen laughing at their expression.

"Allen?"

"Seriously. I can't believe it you guys bought it again.."

"Huh?"

"Luna is a childhood friend of mine not my fiancee." Allen corrected.

As far Kanda could remembered Moyashi has no friends so how come he had a childhood friend?

Komui looked at Allen for awhile and nodded as he introduced the new exorcist to everyone. "Guys, I would like you to meet Luna Breaker, The new exorcist that will helped you guys beat The Earl, Noahs and akumas" and the head of the central which he didn't include to his introducing.

Luna bowed at them. "It's nice to meet you guys. Please be nice to me especially you, Kanda Yu."

Kanda had froze . How on earth this girl knew his name? Everyone seemed heed no attention to it even they noticed that.

"Wow, Yu-chan. She has hots for you!"

"Che." Kanda strode out in the room but didn't failed to notice the cold and predatory glint set on hium when he leaves the room. He was certain those eyes belongs to the new exorcist.

"It's truly nice to meet you, Kanda Yu. Let's see how will you deal about it when you found out that you hadd lost your most important someone... Allen Walker." Luna thought with amusement.

As Kanda reached his room, he thought the feeling of someone's eyes boring to him will disappear once he was far on the room where the blonde exorcist but he was wrong, he cab still feel that someone's eyes boring to him but the other one. It was filled with longing and sadness... Moyashi?

_**But, my heart tells a complete different thing- it yearns for YOU and I know , myself - this is only my reality and truth as my consciousness fleeting away and falling down deep in the abyss of nothingness and despair as my heart was lock and stolen... But, no matter what that person have done to me. My feelings for you won't changed even if you're one of the reason why I was broken. Do you feel the same? My undying love for you, Kanda? You're the only one can see to these fabrications... I hope one day that you will-**_

**To be Continued...**

**1) I had forgotten which is right thing on that line... but I hope it's okay.**  
**2)I don't know whether there is Valentine's day on that era but I added it couz' it's kinda cool and nice to have a day that you can show your affection to your love ones.**

**I'm sorry ! I said that I will update on Sunday but I was busy with some stuff! I'm truly sorry and I hope you like the rewrite and Thanks for Reading! Reviews please~**

**- Machi ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Spectator of The Lock

**The Invisible Red Strings That Ties us**

**Chapter 2 : The Spectator of The Lock and The Agreement**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and it's characters. It all belongs to the Great Hoshino Katsura-sama!**

**Warning: This is a BoyxBoy fanfic if you're a homophobe and against homosexual then I suggest you stop reading now. And rated 'T' for langauge of a certain samurai! Unbeta'd!**

**Razenshia: ****Hey. guys! sorry for the late update I was busy of fixing stuff mostly at home as something bad happened. Enough of me, Most of you must be wondering what's the agreement thingy on the last chapter so here's the chapter that will be explaining that, more or less. Okay, Let's go on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**"LOCK through the feign sanctuary**  
**All the SPECTATOR can do is to WATCH**  
**The DEMISE of it's BELOVED as The Cruel **  
**And Forceful deal takes it's TOLL.."**

Allen sat on the throne inside a room . As he opened his eyes he immediately realized that he wasn't in the Order nor his room. He was in a different place . the place is most likely the Ark room as it was filled with WHITE and the only difference is there's no mirrors and piano. Just white.

But, something is wrong.. Yet, he can't named the uneaziness dwelling on the back of his head even it's telling him - That everything is fine and safe here, That no one would ever hurt him but even with those soothing promises. He can't bring himself to rest as his heart tells him the other way round- Don't be fooled.

Then. What's wrong?

After a moment of hard pondering, Memories waves like a whirlpool on his head as the past events that have been transpired flashes through his very eyes and his skull feels like it was splitting into halves that it hurts like hell.

_A Blonde girl..._

_A conversation with the girl..._

_A kiss..._

_The name of the girl is... Luna Breaker.._

_An Agreement that he didn't know what and never been agreed at.._

_A massive chest pained.._

_Darkness and numbness through his well being.._

As Allen remembered all those things, he begun thrashing around except that his body won't moved at all even his mind commanding it as if someone has already control over him and he didn't like it a bit. It frightens him at the mere thought that someone can manipulate him through his body and mind.

Help ! Someone! Please, Help me!

He mentally screamed for help as his voice won't worked out as well. Then, heard a small and slow paddle of footsteps echoing through the entire roo, slowly and softly approaching him but he can't see the culprit even the place is wide open from the naked eye.

Allen's heart started to beat erractically . He knows that he shouldn't be pAnicking but his situation doesn't help to calmed him at all . He was about to try and give a command to his mind so his body get to perform movements even it was futile but a voice saved him from his vain attempts on doing it. It was the blonde girl's voice. Luna Breaker.

"You know it's futile on doing that so I suggest you stop now before you give yourself a major headche."

"Oh , Thank you for the advice but you're already giving me a major headache" Allen retorted , sarcastically.

The blonde girl's chuckled at the feedback and appeared before Allen. She's now wearing an Exorcist uniform than the black dress she casually wore when she first approach the boy which suprises Allen a bit.

"Hello, Allen. How are you feeling?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Allen asked. "Who are you?"

"I told you my name is-"

"Not that!" Allen vehemently cut her off. "What I mean is What are you? Who are you?! I'm definitely sure that you are not a human from some reason I can sense the same aura of-"

"Wow, I'm suprised you remembered the protector of heart. But, I'll give you a credit for that. Yes, I'm not a human but it's up to you to figure what Iam and who Iam.." She paused, seeing that Allen isn't satisfied at her answer. "I am just a mere spectator but I grant wishes of those people who caught my attention." she finished, meeting the confusion yrt defiant silver blue orbs.

"Spectator? Grant wishes?" Allen blinked with confusion. "If that's the case then why I am here? Regardless. I would appreciate if you leave me alone and free me than helding me somesort of a captive."

"That's the point."

"Huh?" Allen wanted to smack the girl infront of him because of the limited information she's giving him even if he can't do a thing. In short he is powerless and worthless at her as much he hated to admit it . That's his situation and reality at the moment. Unless, There's a way-

"You're picking up. I guess you're not stupid." Luna cut his thoughts as if he can read his thoughts. "That's right. There's a way for you to be free and I'm not going to tell you but I'll gladly reveal the latter.."

"Why not?"

Luna smiled at him, menancingly. "Because if I release you now . There will be no fum and we won't fulfill the conditions for your wish come true."

Allen raised an eyebrow, eyeing skeptically the girl. "What do you mean by fun and whatever that conditions is- I'd never agreed on that."

"Well. It's true that you never agreed on it by verbal but your heart says it otherwise. It yearns and agreed for the deal so it's deepest desire hidden in your heart will be granted-" she raised the boy's chin with one hand, forcing him to look directly into her eyes as Allen refused to meet her gaze. "-To be with Kanda Yu. That's your heart desire, Allen. That you force to lock in the fear of rejection and now I'm going to help you but-"

"But?" Allen's eyes filled with fear and anxiety. He didn't like where's this going as he can feel something bad will happen if he agree on this girl because the situation just the same when the Earl had shown up and offered to bring Mana back.

"But, In order for me to help you. I'll take your heart with me but don't worry you won't be a callous person. You'll just have no emotions at all! Consider it as a gift instead of payment. You won't feel anything such as pain because I'm kind enough to let you watch the man you loved fall in his demise by your very hands.."

"No. I won't let you-?!"

Luna's eyes glowed all of the sudden. At the same moment, Allen let out an inhuman cry and held his head between his hand,shaking. The girl stepped back from him, watching Allen withered as he struggled not to become her puppet, His eyes losing its natural glow and his eyelids slowly fell as he become limp on the throne after a minute of struggling in his inner demons making him fall uncouncious.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them it's back on normal. She inspected the body before her and become serious . "Kanda Yu. huh? He's a moron but I can trust him to save your soul and heart from self destructing as the foolish boy was in love with you but just denial. I'll give him a good push of the edge and if he still refused it then you will be mine . Simple as that.. But, I'm certain he'll come for you so..."

_Wait, Until then.. Sleep and rest as I take care of things for you, Red._

Luna take her leave , missing Allen's twitch and softly spoken the samurai's name:

Kanda...

Kanda was lying on his mattress, his eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling. He had given up on meditation an hour ago as his mind won't get at ease as a certain beansprout calling out his name. Oh Great. Kanda Yu is going crazy because of the damn sprout.

Yes, Allen Walker driving The Great Kanda Yu crazy especially when The Asian man recalled the time he had kissed the boy. He don't know why he had done that hideous act but when he saw the peaceful and serene expression of silverette while gazing up the moon. His body moved on its own accord, grabbing the sprout into an awkward embrace and he gently pressed his lips against him. Kanda will never forget that moment as he had never felt so great on his life.

Of Course . After that, Kanda had to be a jerk so his reputation won't be soiled , telling the boy that he is nothing more than a kissing subject for him. That he had done that to everyone in The Order to those willing and the silverette isn't good enough for his standards which is a lie. Kanda waited for the outburst but it never had come so he glanced up to meet his reaction. And he was taken off guard to see him with tear-stained face, eyes filled with anger, pain and betrayal but there's another emotion he could see on those silver orbs, Could it be Love? At that very moment the sprout cleared out Kanda's clouded thoughts ofv Allen's emotions when he spoken,sadly to him:

"_Pathetic. I can't believe that I'm in love with Kanda Yu, the resident cold bastard and you never fail to prove that everytime but this time around it's different. You truly hurt me Kanda as you toyed me. I thought you'll changed if someone love you with everything but I'm wrong.._"

"_Che, I don't need a damn moyashi like you._"

_"I know and irony for all of this, I still have feelings for you." Allen started walking away from Kanda but abruptly stopped as he glance at him and added icily: "You Are The Worst" And with that final saying, he completely abandon a stunned Kanda and never approach him since that incident._

Che. He wasn't affected with the sprout's words and most especially he wasn't in love with the moyashi. Because he was Kanda Yu, The heartless jerk of The Order and he isn't supposed to feel any emotions or is he now?

Fucking Moyashi corrupting his judgements in his life is unforgivable.

His thoughts been interrupted by the loud banging on his door.

"Hey. Yu-chan~" came Lavi's ever so merry voice. "You still in there?~"

He wasn't suprised if the damn rabbit had come back to pester him about going on the welcone party arranged by the demended scientist for the new exorcist. Rolling over on his side, Kanda closed his eyes and tends to ignored the idiot rabbit In hopes that Lavi would give up and leave him alone which is asking for a miracle to happen which is never going to come true. In the end Kanda can't take it anymore, the loud banging and the stupid cheerful voice of rabbit so he decided to maim him If the damn rabbit forced him to the annoying party and watched the sprout and the bitch make out. It aggravates him. His murderous aura starting to sips out in his from as he recalled the challenging gaze of the blonde ho.

Che. I'm not jealous.

"Che" Kanda growled, ripping the door open. "What!" He yelled, he didn't hide his frustration on the rabbit as his grin only went wider.

"Hm~Nothing, Yu-Chan but aren't you a bit sour today could it be - because of the moyashi and-" Lavi's sweet tone been cut off as Kanda deadly aura increased ten's fold at the mentioning of the beansprout and he nearly beheaded Lavi for that. But god the damn rabbit managed to dodge it.

"FUCK OFF AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kanda roared, barely controlling his anger department. If the damn rabbit doesn't have a good thing to say then he'll gladly make a rabbit stew and presented it to the sister brotherly complex, Komui.

"Whoa, Now take it easy." Lavi said trying to calmed the enraged samurai. "I come here because I was ask to get you"

"Who?"

"Komui. He said you have to come in his office as he had a mission for you with the chick, Luna."

Oh Just Great. His day is totally fucking ruin.

Kanda didn't respond as he walked to Komui's office while the Rabbit silently following him. observing his every action with a thoughtful manner as they are nearing to Komui's office . Lavi called him.

"Kanda.."

Kanda was about to snapped on Lavi but immdetiately stop himself upon seeing the serious look on Lavi's face.

"What?"

"Kanda are you in love with Allen?"

"Why would I give a crap of-"

Lavi cut him sharply. "Don't give me that crap. Tell me, do you love Allen? Because if you ccontinue this stupid game of yours then forever you'll lose Allen. To be honest with you I don't like that chick. She's danger . I could sense that and I'm certain you feel the same. Now give me a real answer than a crap retort. And I mean the truth."

After a moment of silence, Finally Kanda spoken much to Lavi's delight because if the samurai continue on being a ass. He'll punch him to his wake.

"Yes, I'm in love with Allen. i think?"

"Still denial, huh? But that's what I thought as well." He didn't bother saying to Kanda that he had called Allen on his name than a moyashi. The reason he had confronted Kanda was because he is worried about Allen because even him recognize the changed of the silverette's behaviour.

Lavi cut the silence as they stood in front of komui's office. "Well. Then I'm off. Remember you're real feelings , Kanda and Be careful!" After saying that, he strode off in the other direction. While Kanda sigh and stepped inside Komui's office. To his suprised the damn sprout was there instead of the blonde ho.

"I thought the blonde ho is the one with-" Kanda's bark was cut off by Komui. Oh, why people love cutting his words. He wanted to beheaded the demended scientist for it.

"Correction, Kanda. She's not a ho and it's true she's blonde but please try to be nicer on woman. You never acted like that before a girl as you respected them unless you have a secret grudge to them-"

Damn, right. I have grudge on the bitch as she keeps pestering on my moyashi.

He blinked at his thoughts, shocked. Since when did he start thinking that the sprout is his? probably at that denial confession with Lavi.

While, Kanda's having a silent debate on his head that he failed to notice that Allen scrutinizing him before breaking the awful atmosphere between the supervisor and samurai.

"Komu-san, Could you please tell us about the mission?" Allen asked, his voice cutting the samurai's thooughts.

"Oh, Yes. I would like to check you the odd happening on Iceland. The reports says that there's a weird mirror shop called 'Blue Moon' and once you entered there. People start acting strange or worst they went missing after the visit of the said shop" he finished.

"So you want as to check if it's related to an Innocence?" Allen do the questioning as Kanda will never do that because he'll just asked when and where the mission is.

"Correct"

"When do we leave?" Kanda's voice finally heard after a long silence.

"Tonight. Dinner time"

With that Kanda wqas about leave to prepare his things as Iceland is a very long distance to travelled at but Komui abruptly stopped him.

"Oh and Kanda before I forgot. You and Allen will be staying at the same room once you got back from the mission."

"You better be fucking joking!" Kanda snarled. Mugen already poinetd on Komui's throat while Allen remained silent about the whole thing as he find it amusing to watch Kanda to maim Komui.

"I'm not joking-" He stopped, feeling Kanda's wrath increase.

"Why do I have to be with moyashi in the same room?" He asked dangerously.

Before Komui could answer his question, he was interrupted by a loud slammed of door. Both, Kanda and Komui turned to see Allen was gone , indicating he had left and wasn't happy with the latter discussion or is he?

"Che." Kanda removed Mugen from Komui's throat which shocked the other.

"K-Kanda why did you sheated Mugen?"

"What? You want me to beheaded you now?"

"No." Komui shook his head head vigorously.

"Tell me, Why did you put me in the sane room with moyashi?" Kanda repeated , more calmer now.

"It's the order from The Central and don't ask me 'why' because I don't know the reason as well"

Kanda didn't further questioned Komui as he know he's telling the truth . And that's all he needs to hear as he silently leaves the office . Once the duo was gone in the room. komui let out a sigh of relief as he can finally relax from the tension. Well, not really as he will deal another problem.

"Are you happy now?" Komui asked dryly.

"Yes. Thank you for your cooperation, Chief" Luna appeared out.

"What are planning between the two?" Komui asked Luna skeptically.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right-" Komui rolled his eyes , unconviced but remain his gaze at the blonde. "Luna. I'm tired with your games . It won't hurt to tell me what is going through that head of yours."

"It's not a game . It's a war. Komui and death is inevitable in this battle because its possible a life will be thrown away." Luna stated calmly.

Komui eyes widened at the realization what the blonde trying on doing before he could say a thing she's already gone.

Luna returned at where Allen is, silently observing the sleeping boy.

"I'm merely a spectator of this show" She repeated under her breath. "Now, the real show is about to begin, Give me a marvelous performance Kanda Yu that will make Allen Walker's heart beat again."

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry! For the late update! I know most of you are eager to see a Yullen scene but I promised you that in the next chapter, there will be lots of it! Well, it's more likely a progress between the two. I hope it wasn't crappy as I think of it and I do hope you enjoy reading it. I know it doesn't make sense what Luna's trying to do . But she can be an enemy or friend? Depends. but, let me give you a clue she has a connection between the two exorcist. Can you guess what it is? Anyways , Reviews Please~ !**

**-Love and Cheers, Machi ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3 : Mirror reflects the Heart 1

**The Invisible Red Strings That Ties Us**

**Chapter 3 Mirror reflects the Heart Part 1**

**Warning : Boy x Boy fanfic don't like then don't read. Kanda's colorful vocabulary and still unbetaed T.T**

**Razenshia: Hey, guys. I'm back with new chapter. Would you believe that? I'm sorry for the late update as I'M REALLY BUSY WITH LIFE. I Know it's not a good reason but I'm trying to update my stories whenever I can do it as my schedule is hectic. Anyways, this chapter is about Kanda and Allen ivestigating a strange occurence at Iceland as stated on the previous chapter. Will there be a development between the two and who will Kanda meet during their mission? Hmm.. who knows~ Read to find out! Enjoy ^^**

**XxX**

_**Heart and mind is a complicated piece that's hard**_  
_**to solved as it was filled with enigma. But once **_  
_**your eyes is reflected upon the mirror, All secrets**_  
_**and fabrication are fazed..**_

**XxX**

It was a chilly night as the rain pouring down heavily from the dark skies. A boy was in the dark skies . A boy was in the dark corner of an alley, hiding in the darkness from the cruel world as he looked his reflection on a pool of water before him.

The boy's face reflected tiredness , sadness and melancholy and his whole body seemed completely limp . He was looking at the ground with a dull look like he care no more what tomorrow will be to him.

Hiding and running away . It felt so wrong and he looked like a coward which he won't deny because it's true . But that's how he coped with life. The only form of his survival. Fleeing, Always. A coward. Indeed.

"Hey!" A high pitched voice snapped his dull thoughts.

His body went rigid when he picked up the voice. He scanned the area he was currently hiding from the people who beat the shit out of him even he hadn't done anything wrong to them. So here he was cowering in the dark out of fear to be hurt again because if they do it again the boy was certain he will never woke up in the next time.

He frowned as he don't see anyone in particular at the area.

Could it be he was imagining things? Whatever.

He slumped down and relaxed his stiff shoulders , affirming that he is alone. He silently sighed for the hundredth time.

"Why did it have to me?" He asked softly to himself . "Maybe they're right.. If I could disappear for real.. it'd be so much better than bearing with semblance of life.." Thinking about dying doesn't have any effect in him even a moment ago he is scared of being hurt so he lt out a dry mirthless laugh. Truly Pathetic creature he is.

"I'd never thought suicide will come in your head this soon and laughing like that. Have you lost your sanity? Please don't disappoint me like this." A voice spoke lightly but it's obvious that it's disapproving at his idea of killing himself.

The boy stiffened for the second time and he glanced up to meet the most enthralling being before him. Her golden tresses seems glowing at the darkness , deep azure eyes piercing through his very soul and her form is covered with pure white light. A goddess.

After a moment of staring. The boy finally found his voice. "Why?"

The girl looked at him with bewilderment. "What do you mean 'Why' ?"

"Why are yoi disapproving? Would it not be a beneficial to you people if a freak like me to d-" He was cut off by stinging slap from the girl. Silver eyes widened in shock as a hand came up to nurse the stinging flesh. He hadn't expected such an outburst. The boy can't figured out why the girl isn't happy of him being gone when most- No , all the people in the universe will rejoice if he cease to existence . So, why she's so different from them?

Why does she seemed enraged of his thoughts? Is that supposed to mean what he is thinking ? She cares? No, impossible.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously . "I told you didn't I ? Don't disappoint me . Compairing me to such lowly being as them proves you truly fuck off your head, do you?"

"Why do you care?"

Instead of answering his question, A mirror appeared in her hand and pointed it in the boy's face. "What do you see?"

The boy looked at her incredulously. "What do you think I'll be seeing?"

"Just answer the question, damn it!"

"Myself"

"Correct. What else do you see?"

The boy shrugged. "A freak"

He was expecting some sort of an outburst from the girl but when he looked up to meet her reaction. All he can see is grief.

"Wrong. Tell me, What do you really see?"

"A lost child" He answered truthfully now. "A boy who is scared of the world's cruelty and seeks death as his peace."

The next thing he knew, he was being covered by overwhelming warmth of the other's embrace. "Mirrors reflects not just deception but the truth as well,boy. Remember that.. It will show your heart if you squinted a little further, Red.."

"Ah, I see" The boy closed his eyes as he let the warmth engulfed him into a peaceful slumber.

**XxX**

"The reports were incomplete" Allen stated calmly after reading the files about their mission which is pretty much the same Komui's . "So my assumption is.. This isn't an ordinary mission. Investigate-Kill akuma-Retrieve Innocence"

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda said shooting glare at the golden golem baring its fang at him. "Do you think I care about the damn report? And Of course, This isn't an ordinary mission. What do you expect, Baka Moyashi?"

The boy remained silent for a few seconds which starting to seriously erode Kanda's patience as Allen just continue to stare at him blankly with undecipherable expression and Kanda was about to explode. Luckily, Allen finally spoken but didn't answer Kanda's sarcasm. "I'm suprised. You're not that talkative usually, Kanda. So what's new? Did you get laid?"

"Fuck?"

"Language, Kanda. " Allen reminded him, even he knew it's futile for Kanda not to swear as it's already in his character to curse like a sailor much worse,"Anyways, back to the mission. Komui did not say how long will this mission take. Don't you think it's strange?''

"So, what if Komui didn't say how long this will take? Mission takes time but not in my case as I finish my work quickly and if you get in my way I'll kill you"

Allen sighed irritatedly. "You really don't get it do you?"

Kanda scowled at him . He don't know why he is entertaining the sprout in talking with him when he usually just ignored him as he do his ranting but for some reason he can't do that now and he doesn't like the sound as Allen said those it's like he was saying Kanda is stupid which irked him.

"About what?"

"Komui is stress when he is giving us the information about the mission that only happens when the mission came from The Vatican and there's only one reason for that, Kanda. This is a suicide mission. No time , No use of Ark and Orders directly from The Vatican"

"Che. since when a moyashi like you become this observant?"

"Kanda!"

Kanda just shrugged and closed his eyes. "I don't care if this is a fucking suicide mission. I won't die easily." _I don't plan to die until I sort out my messed up mind and feelings for you._

"I know."

Kanda cracked one of his eyes open as he heard Allen said those words softly but only to see the same blank expression in his face, Kanda clenched his fists.

What's wrong with you, Moyashi?

**XxX**

Few hours ago.. Coversation with Kanda and Komui via golem.

"Kanda!" An annoying voice and face popped into a projection.

"What the fuck do you want , Komui? I'm damn busy!" Kanda growled at the deranged scientist.

"Now, now. Kanda let's calm down"

"Let's not" Kanda hissed.

The supervisor laughed nervously. It seems talking to Kanda is not good idea but he can't afford to lose neither one of them because of Luna's antics so he will warned them to avoid tragedies. Then his face suddenly turned serious again.

"It's about Allen.."

"I don't want to hear a thing about the damn-"

Komui raised his voice and eyes pleading."Please, Kanda listen, this is about you as well"

Kanda huffed. "Fine. Make it quick"

Komui let out a faint smile and said. "Thank you, Kanda"

"Don't fucking thanked me. Now, I won't information!"

"As i said this is about Allen and it wouldn't be a suprise if you notice some changes in him."

Kanda stared at Komui during a second before nodded silently. "What is this all about?"

"Kanda, Allen is not himself at the moment.. Then may I ask you to look after him a bit? Just make sure he won't do anything stupid.." The Chinese man finished man finished with a sigh.

"Che, Stupidity is part of him."

"Kanda.."

Instead of answering Kanda asked incredulously. "I have to babysit the brat?"

"No. LikeI said just look out for him . Now, do you understand, Kanda?" Komui looked at him, seriously.

Kanda didn't respond.

But Komui know he will look out for Allen even he keep saying he doesn't give a damn. It's quite the opposite. He does give a damn everything about Allen.

"Good. Sorry to disturb you. Now go and get ready for the mission . Goodluck" he added before Kanda could say anything else. The communication ended like that.

Kanda frowned at the empty air.

So he have to look after the brat so the mission won't be jeopardize. Che, how annoying.

Not really..

**XxX**

Back to the present...

"Kanda? Is everything alright?" Allen voice snapped Kanda back to reality, face few inches away from him as he approach the motionless man when he beme unreponsive to his surroundings.

Kanda blinked a few times , face starting to heat uop. Lucky for him it's already night and the room is not that bright for Allen to see his flushed face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Moyashi." Damn, he looks stupid upon being caught on staring.

"You sure?"

"Damn it! I said I'm fine now move!"

"Alright, Alright!" Allen back away and slumped back to his bed.

"Go to sleep." Kanda ordered noting the somber attitude that had befallen the younger Exorcist despite the lack of emotion in his expressive face that he thought he is the one who caused the changes in the boy which half truth.

"Why should i take orders from you?"

"Che. you'll be a fucking hindrance in the mission if you can't focus " Despite the harsh words, Kanda helped Allen to get laid down in bed, dragging a sheet over the pale boy.

"Thank you." Allen whispered as his vision was overtaken by the darkness behind his eyelids. His voice is still cold but there's a hint of gratefulness, An emotion.

_Such a simple act can make your emotion stir? I'll make sure that it won't be like that in the next time.._

A voice in his head echoed as he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Kanda stiffened at the words fallen from Allen's dusty pink lips. He hadn't expected that but it made him feel nice as if he had become the King of the world.

'There's no way , Moyashi Thanking me. The only reason he does that is because he is been acting strange' Kanda reasoned weakly as he left Allen to sleep , busying himself with reading through the case file as he hadn't read it before as his mind solely focus on Allen in the past days.

**XxX**

"Hey. Lavi. Where's Allen-kun and Kanda-kun?" Lenalee asked , she had noticed that two exorcist never shown up or seen them anywhere at The Order so she can't help to wonder where could they be.

"Oh, Yu-chan and Allen-chan are both in a mission together" Lavi replied.

"Where?"

"Iceland"

"How long will they stay there?"

"I don't know. Sorry"

"It's fine." Lenalee continue to sip her tea silently with a thoughtful expression. So Kanda and allen were bith in a mission, huh? She only hoped that two of them won't get to each other's necks regardless of that, Allen and Kanda always return with a success missions so she guessed it's alright to leave them be. But she really ished they get along as their fighting starting to irked her.

"Lenalee?"

"Yes?" Lenalee snapped in her thoughts as she turned to look at Lavi who's face is blank.

"Have you seen Breaker-chan?" Lavi asked while scanning the cafeteria to see a familiar blonde but find none.

"Breaker?Oh! You mean, Luna-chan. Onii-san said she was in a mission" Lenalee pouted. "And would you believe that he sent her just by herself despite being new? I told him that's unfair but he replied Luna-chan is strong like Kanda so there's nothing to worry. But still-"

Lavi raised an eyebrow and cut Leanlee's ranting. "Mission? I thought she's sick?"

"No, that's impossible! The last time I've saw her she's completely healthy!"

"How long is she been gone?"

"Hmm~ The same time as Allen and Kanda went on their mission? Not sure. Why?"

"Nothing" Lavi shook his head and frowned at the information he just gathered . There's something fishy going on here. As a new Exorcist she can't go alone in her very first mission as it's too risky and The Vatican can't afford to lose another Exorcist. So, Why? Why did Komui let her go alone?

Where is she?

He doesn't like this a bit.

"Lavi?"

"I'm fine." Lavi can only hoped it hasn't to do with Allen and Kanda.

**XxX**

Kanda attempted to start a conversation with Allen in hope to see some emotions flicker in those blank mercury orbs.

"Hey,Moyashi." Kanda called.

"Hm?" Allen didn't turned to Kanda. They've arrived at Iceland few hours ago and they're already heading at the said mirror shop where weird incidents happen.

"Should be the blonde hoe with me not you?"

Allen let out an exasperated sigh but his expression is still the same. "For the last time,Kanda. Luna isn't a bloody hoe! When will you get that?"

"Whatever. So?"

"So? What?- Ah! She's sick so Komui pick me up for this mission."

"Sick?"

Allen arched an eyebrow , wondering why Kanda is so talkative these past days and just replied. "Yeah. Kanda are you concern of Luna's well being?"

Kanda smirked. "You jealous, Moyashi?"

Oh, how Allen loathed that nickname but replied anyways. "The name's Allen, BaKanda! And No, I'm not jealous. You can fuck or date her. I really don't care at all."

"What the-"

Allen cut him. "We're here."

Kanda removed his gaze from allen to look at the small mirror shop in front of them. He stepped forward and walked in. Allen followed him inside.

**XxX**

"At last they've arrived." A blonde girl exclaimed as she watched, fascinated on how the navy-haired male and The white haired Exorcist interacted at one another from a safe distance inside the shop so she won't be caught in sight. "Now, since the pieces finally assembled in one place. We could start the real thing, Brace yourself , Kanda as I'll show what you keep on denying.. The heart never lies."

**XxX**

As they stepped in. They're greeted by various shapes and types of mirrors surrounded the shop and there's no one inside. Silence creeping the air like there's no single living inside the room which is half true. But what caught the attention of the two Exorcist is the mirrors aren't ordinary because inside in those shiny objects lies an Akuma. Level three and Level four at most. No wonder it's a suicide mission.

Allen activated his Crown Clown and Kanda unsheathed his Mugen. Both ready to struck down the Akumas before they make their first move but a voice echoed through out nowhere, immbolizing their movements.

"Welcome, My dear guests. Mirrors reflects not only deception but the truth as well. You can't change the past but a heart of people can change therefore I'll show you want your own desires and your greatest fear.."

Before any of them could say anything else , The mirrors shone brightly at them almost binding them and Allen could swore he had saw a familiar object from his past as those words rang with a strange familiarity as well.

"That mirror is-" Allen eyes widened but been cut off when he and Kanda been engulfed by the blinding light emnating from all the mirrors in the room.

The next thing happened, the two were swallowed by the darkness as they fall from the abyss of time and where truth reigns.

**XxX**

Allen slowly open his eyes and assaulted with the sudden brightness. He immediately shut them again. He tried again , slower this time and was able to successfully open them. He winced at the light and waited for his eyes to adjust, several seconds passed before the room regained its usual tint and he looked around to see that he is still inside the shop but-

"Kanda?" Allen called out but there's no sign of Kanda in the shop. Could it be that they've got separated?

Then the front door opened, revealing the Noah of dreams and the Noah of pleasure. Oh, Just great. Just the thing he needed at the moment. Blood to stained his hands.

"Oh! Allen, What brings you here?" Road asked happily.

Allen just stared at her."What do you think, huh?"

"If you are here, Shounen. Then there;s an innocence here, right?" Tyki arranged his top hat.

"Maybe. But if there is an innocence here. Do you think I'll let you have it?"

"Figures." Tyki smirked.

"Uncle Tyki can we play with Allen? I want to break him like a rag doll!" Rode tugged Tyki's sleeves like a child.

"Of course. We will play with him. I'm sure Shounen will put some fight."

Rode smiled sadistically at Allen and the next Allen knew he was falling down into the embrace of darkness.

**XxX**

Kanda frowned at his surroundings as he find himself standing inside a circus with lots of crowds . But what aggravated him most is that Allen is nowhere to be sighted. The only explanation there is the two of them got separated by the previous events fallen at them.

"Fucking troublesome brat" Kanda cursed angrily.

Damn. He is so worried!

Then someone bumped him.

Kanad whirled angrily and ready to cursed the damn idiot who dare to bumped him but immediately cut himself as he stared dumbfoundedly at those familiar orbs filled with hollow emotions, facade. The child before him is- No, It can't be!

"M-Moyashi?" Kanda stuttered, unable to believe that the child standing before him is the young Allen. His hair is auburn not the fucking oldman's hair and there's no cursed marked on his left eye but Kanda is ceratin the boy is Allen Walker.

Shit, Kanda meet the young Allen and Allen meets Kanda!

What the hell is going on here?

**To be continued.**

**There you have it! A cliffhanger I like it how Kanda will interact on the young Allen in the next chapter ^_^ . By the way can anyone please give a good Yullen read list? I read bunch of Yullen fanfictions but it wasn't enough to sate me. And I need some ideas so Thank you in advance if you give me some ^^ .. Before I forgot who wants to be my BETA READER? Anyone is welcomed! I don't know the details about it but I'm certain that person will improved your piece. PM me to those interested and the details(If possible) . Thank you for reading. Till next time :) !**

**~ Love and cheers, Machi ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Mirrors reflects the Heart 2

**The Invisible Red Strings That Ties Us**

**Chapter 4: Mirrors reflects the Heart Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don not own DGM and it's characters. It all belongs to The Great Hoshino Katsure-sama!**

**Warning: Usual**

**Razenshia: Hey, Guys! Sorry for the lateness! I'm updating my other works as well so I got this one a little bit late ^^;;. Before we go straight with the chapter .. I would like to clarify things Kanda return to the past(send by you know who) and the young Allen he'd meet is the real thing! While the future Allen is battling Road and Tyki. Ok enough of my ranting. I hope you enjoy this chapter even there's nothing much to expect here. Just a slight FLUFF or is it ?**

**(^_~)v**

**XxX**

_**"The CRACKS in the BROKEN MIRROR are PERMANENT,**_

_**A SCARRED SOUL was never easy to HEAL,**_

_**As PAIN is EMBEDDED to the depths of its WELL BEING,**_

_**But it doesn't mean it can't be MENDED,**_

_**All it's need is TIME and the WARMTH of COMPASSION called 'LOVE'."**_

**XxX**

What the hell is going on?

Kanda felt his frustration only grew at every seconds.

Sure, Kanda Yu was worried sick about the little troublemaker known as 'Allen Walker' as he can't find him at the fucked up area but what he didn't expect is to see him turning into an actual brat! Che, More Trouble for him.. And now, he is staring agape at the root of all his frustration and worry or to make it simple his problem. While the said brat just staring back at him , blankly without uttering a word. What the heck is the brat problem now? But if one of The Order had seen Kanda at the moment they will laughed at him, ignoring the threats and their bizarre death as the expression on Kanda's face is simply priceless not to be noted! The Great Kanda Yu gawking like a fish and none the less to Allen Walker! One can mistake he has a secret crush on the annoying silverette the way he is looking at the boy.

No, Kanda isn't love with the baka moyashi but he won't deny he care or worry for his well being-

Kanda shook his head and pushed away all the annoying thoughts to the back of his head and was about to talk with Allen . But he walked past Kanda and then he finally noticed there's a blood oozing from his side.

"Shit! you're bleeding! Moyashi!"

No respond.

"Oi, Stop moving!" Kanda called out.

There's still no response. The damn brat keep ignoring him.

"I said fucking stop moving you, Idiot!" Kanda ran off and grabbed hold Allen's wrist and yanked him back only to meet the cold glaring and emotionless of the boy and the next words flew out in his mouth, immobilized Kanda.

"What? Are you going to kill me as well? Then, do it. I don't care" The words were cold and harsh.

Kanda was rendered speechless and Allen just stared at him.

"I.. I can't hurt you. I don't wan that" Kanda admitted. Cursing all the odds as the damn brat making him all softie and vulnerable.

"Then, Let go off me if you don't have any business with me,Stranger."

Kanda blinked with confusion.

Did the moyashi just called him a stranger?

"Wha-?!"

A strong blast interrupted him and he turned to see various of Level One and Level Two Akumas at the vicinity. Screams of terror echoed at the place and commotion started.

"Let's go,Moyashi" Kanda was about to pull Allen away from the place and bring him into a safe area when he noticed that Allen is nowhere in sight. Kanda grunted in annoyance . The fucking idiot ran away , using the damn Akumas as a distraction for him to escaped at Kanda's grasp. Kanda faced the Akuma and vent all emotional rage at the annoying machines as he destroyed them one by one in a rapid speed. He sworn after this he'll definitely kill Allen once he'd find him.

**XxX**

After about an hour of searching , Kanda find Allen and he felt his heart clenched at the sight before him. Allen was uncoscious near at the dumpster and some kids kicking him ruthlessly causing more blood to came out o his wounds.

"You deserve to die! Monster!" They shouted. "That's right! Die! Just Die! Demon!" They keep repeating it like a mantra.

Rage bubbled in Kanda's chest as he rushed to depend the poor boy. He didn't care if they are just kids. They are brats and brats should be taught a lesson and Kanda will gladly obliged as he can't forgive them for hurting Allen.

"I suggest you brats stop doing that" Kanda demanded, voice dropping dangerously low octave.

"And why should we-?" They stopped as they've seen Mugen's sharp tip near at their faces and seeing the very enraged Kanda making them shuddered in fear as they run also feel the murderous aura emanating from the exorcist so they decided to choose to comply at his demand as they ran off like a bunch of cowards.

"Che. Cowards" Kanda grunted as he watched them fled away then he return his gaze back to the unconscious boy.

"Baka moyashi, what did you do now?" Kanda growled as he pulled Allen's limp body against in his arms. Just like he had speculated Allen had managed to make his wounds worse and then he noticed the warm and salty streaks left lines in Allen's face.

'He'd been crying all this time' Kanda thought absently as he hugged the boy closer. The boy was cold, too cold for his liking and his breathing getting laboured too. He needed medical attention or he might get worse . Che. it's not like he could even picture the damn idiot dying. Allen had survived much worse than a gut wound and was still annoying the living shit out of him, so chances are even without a treatment he'd somehow manage to be alright in a day or two.

"Che, Idiot" Kanda carried Allen back to an inn but it didn't go unnoticed to him on how people looked at them especially at Allen like he was some sort of plague.

**XxX**

Kanda had to death glare every bastards who giving them those annoying looks and they immediately get the message as they instantly turn away because they figured crossing Kanda isn't a good option. While Kanda is carrying Allen in a search for an inn. He'd realized something- things in this place are a bit old then it struck him. This was the iinocence doing. It sent him back in time no wonder the brat don't know him. Although he don't know the reason why he was the only one brought in this era but he is certain that it's about the boy in his arms as innocence respond to strong thoughts and emotions.

"I need a room for one week" Kanda said "Two beds if possible" he added.

The innkeeper nodded and handed Kanda the key, instructing where is the direction of their room while galncing at the kid on his arms, the said boy scooted unconsciously at Kanda as if sensing someone giving him a dirty look in his sleep.

Kanda noticed this and shooting the innkeeper a glare. He hadn't liked the way the bastard eyeing the smaller boy and the unspoken threat has been more enough to set the man straight. Kanda took a last glance at the innkeeper before storming to their reserve room.

Once Kanda reached their room, he had placed Allen on the bed. After cleaning and dressing his wounds Kanda took off his shirt to put on Allen as the blanket is not enough to warm him up and besides he need a new clothing as his own was torn off and stained by dirt and blood so he can't used that. It will caused the brat some infection and smell.

Knowing that when Allen awoke he'd been starving. Kanda set himself to go and get some food for the boy but he was hesitating to leave him as he might fled away. After a mindless debating if he should go or not, Kanda decided he'll go down and immediately go back so that brat won't get away from him plus it's the best time to do that.

As Kanda went out the room, he failed to noticed that Allen had finally awoken from his light slumber.

**XxX**

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he realized that he is still breathing indicating he is alive not dead.

Alive..

He sighed.

Why does death always taunting him so much when everytime he thinks he'll get it- He'll woke up back in the cruel hand of fate? Does God really loved making him suffer that he won't let him be in peace?

He let go off the matter as it won't do him any good besides the real death will come eventually to him at the right time but for now he must struggled against the tainted and cruel world because God loved torturing his creatures so much.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard for support . There he noticed that his clothes was changed into a new ones even it's too big for him. He was comfortable and it smelled nice. It scent the wild forest and lotuses. It's soothing. Then the past events flashed back to him and he remembered meeting the most mystical and beautiful creature.

What the heck? What does that mean beautiful? That insufferable prick is a man for heaven's sake! He will never strayed on that path! Goddamn he's straight! Where the hell is this thoughts coming from?

He don't know how he figured that the stranger is a male . He just know that is the case when the most of the people will be mistaking him as a female but it seems he has a great insight in those stuff.

He clenched his fist. He was happy that someone tried to helped him despite not knowing his real intention and he know the older male is a good guy despite the scary exterior. He flushed red as he recalled the man's words:

'I can't hurt you, I don't want that'

Those words must be a deception but it made him giddy.

Emotions are weakness and it will be his downfall if he rely too much on them as the word happiness for him is just a lie created to reassure you by empty promises it will be just fine when it will never happen.

Despite his inner mind battles, He knew that someone had entered the room by the sound of footsteps, rattles of plates and the smell of food wafting in the room.

He gather back his composure before turning his head at the intruder , only to see the root of all his senseless mind debates and the one who caused for him to built up a raw emotions stirred in his chest that he can't fathom.

Silver eyes met cobalt ones.

He frowned.

"Why don't you just leave me alone to die?"

**XxX **

It took Kanda a moment to return back as he get much food as possible for the brat as he knew that the sprout has an endless black hole in his stomach and he bought new clothes for the kid and for him as well cause they need to changed or else they'll smell not that Kanda will let that happen he has a pride for cleanliness as well but the real reason he bought them is for Allen because he needed them. He can't wear forever his shirt.

Pushing the door open Kanda found Allen staring at his hands , his body slightly trembling in his shirt so it wasn't enough to shield him from the cold air huh? But Kanda couldn't restrain the thought of how arousing to see Allen in his clothing that is too much big for his size and hanging off his delicate form.

Wait-Arousing? What the hell is he thinking about?

He shook his head to make the dirty thoughts go away even it's hard as images starting to get visualized in his mind.

Damn it! He wasn't a fucking pedophile for heaven's sake!

Kanda huffed in frustration , setting down the tray of foods on the small table at the center of the room and the bag of clothes on the floor. At that process he meet curious mercury orbs eyeing him but the next word escaped at the boy's mouth left Kanda blank once again.

"Why don't you just leave me alone to die?"

Kanda regained his bearing fast and scowled at the boy before him for his idiocy. Can't he see that he dont want him to die?

Instead of answering the question , he had thrown another question for the sprout:

"Why did you want to die so badly?"

The boy didn't respond for a moment but he didn't remove his gaze away from Kanda.

"It's none of your business" The boy retorted.

Kanda scoffed but said nothing as he get the tray and put it down on Allen's bed.

"Eat" Kanda ordered.

"Why would I-?!" The boy didn't managed to finish his sentence as Kanda forcefully shoved a spoonful soup in Allen's mouth which almost made the latter choked and gagged.

"The hell? Are you trying to kill me, Bastard?!" Allen snarled.

"Che. I thought you don't mind to be killed" Kanda snorted before scooping another spoonful soap. "You're going to eat and I don't take orders from brats like you so shut up and Eat!"

The boy was about to retort back but decided he was tired to argue anymore and the food was lulling him further to crave for it besides he's very hungry and the food isn't poisoned so who is he to complain? So he let the older male feed him. Unlike the first try of attempting him take the meal which is harsh and demanding. Now was gentle and filled with utmost care as if the other was afraid to hurt him.

"You should take a hot bath to warm yourself up" Kanda said as he was done feeding Allen and handed him the clothes he bought for the boy.

The boy arched eyebrow at the article of clohes before he looked at Kanda with a questioning in his eyes. "Why do you care about me? We just hardly met a few hours ago so why are you concerning yourself in a freak like me?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" Kanda asked causing a slight smile to turn in the corners of Allen's mouth.

"No, I suppose not" Allen said, closing his eyes. "So, What's your name?"

"Kanda"

"Hmm- People used to call me 'Red' so I guess that's my name"

It must be because of his arm that is why people treating him like a shit . Kanda thought darkly.

"Che. I don't care what people call you. I'll call you whatever I want, Baka Moyashi"

Allen cocked his head questioninly. "What's a Baka Moyashi?"

Kanda smirked . "Baka means stupid while Moyashi means Beansprout"

"Hey! I'm not that small and stupid" The boy protested.

"Che, you'll always be a moyashi" Kanda said , the smirk on his face won't fade as he watched with mild amusement at the boy who's brow knitting together with annoyance. "You should go to bath and changed now"

Allen nodded as he walked towards the bathroom but abruptly stopping as a thought came to him "Hey, Kanda?"

"What?"

" Can you give me a proper name. It's just that-"

Kanda cut him off as he immediately get the message. "Fine, I'll give you one when I've see you prove your worth at the name I'm going to give you"

"Thank you" Allen mumbled..It's barely audible but Kanda heard it nonetheless and Kanda's lips curved up into a rare smile.

I'll take care and protect you as long as I canin this cruel world so you won't cry again..

**XxX**

"Hmm~ That's a nice improvement although that's not yet enough to satisfy you, right Allen? You're not yet contented are you ?" She caressed the boy's sleeping face as she watched Kanda interacted with the child Allen "We'll break him together, don't we? Until all he can think is you- That's what you want, right?"

There's no respond.

"Let's watch a bit longer for more revelation before we send him to his downfall...And that will be you Allen"

**XxX**

Where did they go wrong?

Rhode was certain Allen Walker is the one falling down but now Tyki and her was drowning with their own pool of blood.

"Is that all you've got , Noah?" Allen voice held no sympathy at their state as he kicked Rhode's limp form to the wall causing the mirrors to shatters and the latter coughing blood.

"I thought you'd said you'll save me, Allen?" Rhode tried to push herself up but she's pretty badly beaten up that she can't already move another muscle. She can't count on Tyki as he was knocked down cold meaning she have to deal with Allen herself.

"That's right. I did tell you that in the past but I don't care about it anymore because all I want now is nothing more but to kill you" He cackled menancingly.

Rhode looked up and cringed at the dark and malicious expression written on face.

Is this really Allen Walker she's facing?

For the very first time of her life , Rhode felt suddely very scared and one thought only can described Allen Walker at the moment:

A MONSTER..

**To be Continued..**

**Yay! It's done at last! I managed to squeeze the dark Allen on this chapter! Anyways, you can suggest a Yullen scene on this fanifc on how will Kanda interact with young Allen as the next chapter will be his last time spending with him or is it? ^^ . Also, Please give more Yullen read list! Complete one please ~ ! Thanks ! Enough of my ranting I hpe you enjoy this chapter and reviews will be nice :) Till next time ^^**

**-Love and Cheers , Machi ^^**

**For the very first time **


End file.
